


Рукоять секиры

by Thurisaz7



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thurisaz7/pseuds/Thurisaz7
Summary: Ракете есть что терять.
Relationships: Rocket Raccoon & Thor
Kudos: 5





	Рукоять секиры

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Axe Handle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513277) by [KairosImprimatur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairosImprimatur/pseuds/KairosImprimatur). 



> Всё происходит после Щелчка Таноса. 
> 
> “Axe” — переводится не только как “топор”, но также “секира”. Громобой (или Штормбрэйкер) — секира.
> 
> Спасибо команде fandom Marvel 2019 и бете wozhyk!
> 
> KairosImprimatur, thank you!

— Секира, — внезапно прервал долгую тишину Ракета. Он вскочил на ноги, вертя головой, пока не обнаружил Тора. — Где секира?

Озадаченный Тор поднял оружие, чтобы показать его, и Ракета вспрыгнул к нему на грудь с земли. Не ожидав этого, Тор отшатнулся, пытаясь сохранить равновесие и не задеть маленького друга, даже когда Ракета безжалостно вцепился в его руку и запястье.

— Отпусти! — рычал он. — Отдай мне!

— Кролик, ты не сможешь один держать Громобой, — пытался объяснить Тор. — Заклинания не позволят другим владеть им.

— Тогда опусти его на землю! Я не шучу, ас!

Остальные выжившие с застывшими, заплаканными лицами наблюдали, как Тор медленно опустился на колени и положил Громобой на землю. Ракета спрыгнул вниз и погладил изогнутую деревянную рукоять когтистой лапой, затаив дыхание, и Тор всё понял.

— Это всё, что от него осталось.

Ракета ожесточённо замотал головой.

— Тогда мы должны вырастить его снова, это, должно быть, моя работа… Пожалуйста… — он разрыл землю и начал размазывать её по рукояти.

Тор на мгновение задумался, затем последовал его примеру, закапывая секиру, присыпая её сверху землёй.

Ракета остановился, когда на всей поверхности оружия был тонкий слой земли, так что Тор тоже закончил, стряхнул грязь с рук и сел рядом.

— Я подожду с тобой, — сказал он Ракете.

Повисла долгая пауза. Казалось, что Ракета даже не услышал его слов, но, наконец, он глубоко вздохнул и провёл грязными лапами по мордочке.

— Это не сработает. Я не смогу вырастить саженец из куска дерева, который он срубил до своей смерти. Должно быть, я спятил. Можешь забрать свою секиру.

Никто из них не сделал ни движения, чтобы стряхнуть с Громобоя землю. Тор на мгновение встретился с Ракетой взглядом, склонил голову и повторил:

— Я подожду с тобой.


End file.
